


Knights Galactic

by decaffeinatedsquirrel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffeinatedsquirrel/pseuds/decaffeinatedsquirrel
Summary: Have you ever seen the inside of a wormhole? It looks like the universe saying hello.It is a nervous entanglement of bright, jumping strands of light. It presses down around you with all of the anxiety it has on meeting you for the first time. Even if you have known each other for years, it is like an old reunion: Do you like this side of me? It's a bit overwhelming, but I do.Of course, Din was a little too busy screaming to notice all this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Knights Galactic

Have you ever seen the inside of a wormhole? It looks like the universe saying hello. 

It is a nervous entanglement of bright, jumping strands of light. It presses down around you with all of the anxiety it has on meeting you for the first time. Even if you have known each other for years, it is like an old reunion: Do you like this side of me? It's a bit overwhelming, but I do. 

Of course, Din was a little too busy screaming to notice all this. 

Mandalorians are calm. Mandalorians are cool and calm and collected. Mandalorians don't lose their absolute minds, even if they've been thrown into the depths of hyperspace when being chased by a dozen TIE fighters and dive face first into a wormhole because they totally didn't panic. 

Behind him came the great shearing noise of a TIE fighter losing one of its wing thingies (Din had no idea what they were called, and at this point, he didn't particularly care). He wasn't sure whether to be comforted by this fact or not. He checked his radar - three still on his tail. Underneath the helmet, his ears popped slightly. The entire ship was banging itself around like a pair of dice being shaken in a can. Thuds all over the inside, too - a can of Galactic brand soup (he was hungry, all right?) hit the floor and clanged out of the cockpit. 

Gravity was turning on its head - pressing over on all sides of his skull, yanking him back and forth between the tight straps of his seat. His brain did not like it. More thuds, followed by a small, overexcited wail. He turned his head so fast it might have come off. The child was screeching in excitement, huge eyes reflecting the gold ribbons of stars, little hands in the air. He reached back, slammed the button to close the seat - and fell out of his own chair. 

The ship spiraled more into the darkness. Din Djarin fell backwards, then forwards, and hit the cockpit glass like a fly on a windshield. 

The world opened up and turned blue.


End file.
